Henry Pinedust
|image1=Henry_2.0_Color_Test_3.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Pinedust'' |creator=User:SpyroBiel |full_name=Henry Pinedust of Gregor |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Understory of the Grand Elms |residence=Canopy of the Grand Elms |species=Lepidominem |age=168 cycles(14 years but that's more like 36 human years) |gender=Male |height=~3" |weight=~4 oz. }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by SpyroBiel. resides in the ''Pinedust universe. A struggling scientist trying to live up to his father's reputation, Henry Pinedust is an ambitious individual residing in the canopy of the Grand Elms. Though science isn't looked down upon as a whole, he tends to try to continue his father's work in less accepted fields such as biology and genetics. Born to a pioneering scientist and a respected member of the community on the thirteenth day of the fifth moon cycle and hatched about a month later, Henry Pinedust of Gregor led a very conflicted early life. His father, Gregor, wanted to give him a more open worldview, so he took him on as many scientific excursions as possible. Though more accepting of her husband's profession than others, his mother, Jeanne, was afraid her son would become as much of a social outsider so she tried to bring him with her whenever she had any errands to run in an effort to acclimate him to "normal" society and not just a bunch of eccentric misfits. Obviously going on short "adventures" and dissecting animals was more engaging than a trip to the Capitol of the Elms or boring meetings with his mother's associates, so of course he gravitated more towards his father. That's not to say he didn't appreciate his mother though; on the contrary, when he wasn't daydreaming or recalling his latest excursion, he learned quite a bit about how the world worked for the common person. During one trip in particular Henry, Gregor, and a few others traveled to one of the southern regions to consult an ecologist who had been quickly been gaining a reputation in the scientific community. When they arrived they met a remarkably young man by the name of Devlin Foxfire, who at the time was no more than 84 cycles old. He and Henry hit it off pretty quickly, and when it came time for him to return home he made sure to write the young man letters as often as he had something to say. As he grew older and more capable Henry spent more and more of his time conducting scientific research on his own while his father was away. He'd had to stay home more often due to his mother's poor health, so the extent of his work was fairly limited. As his mother was beginning to adapt to a more home-centric life, they received a letter from Devlin informing them that Gregor wasn't going to be coming home due to an accident in the field. After a period of mourning they eventually moved on, Henry getting a job as a physician and Jeanne opting to cease going abroad for her occupation and joining the Council of the Elms. Given Henry's reputation and status as Gregor's son, he didn't get much work since most people would call upon the services of more reputable doctors. As the cycles carried on Henry's life was more or less the same. After a time he stopped receiving letters from Devlin, which he attributed to the other man being busy; however, after close to 58 cycles after the letters stopped he learned the real reason Devon cut off their communications. While preparing a morning brew of dandelion broth Henry heard a knock at the door of his hollow. Leaving the trimmed weeds to simmer in a kettle he answered the door to find a young girl of about 45 cycles standing at his doorstep. Still half-asleep he could barely comprehend what he was saying, so to save himself a headache he just invited the girl into his home so the two of them could get out of the early winter cold. As he turned away to head back into his living room the girl passed him a letter, which he quickly opened upon seeing Devlin's seal on it. As he read it his eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. Inside was an account of how his friend had been killed by a horned barbtongue and how he had specified his wishes for his daughter, Marie, to live with and study under his close friend Henry. Overwhelmed by the news of his friend's death and the fact that there was a now-orphaned girl who was now under the care of someone who was frankly quite unqualified, he slumped onto the nearest sofa as he tried to think of how to deal with all of this. After a few minutes of thinking and a mug of broth he instructed Marie to follow him further into the heart of the Grand Elms to his mother's hollow. Once there Henry explained everything as best he could and asked for help on how to sort out Marie's living arrangements. In the end it was decided that Marie would live with Jeanne and that they would let Marie decide whether or not she wanted to follow her father's wishes or pursue a different lifestyle. After not much hesitation she decided she wanted to act on her father's wishes; after all, she had gained a keen fascination with the "lesser" sciences, and her father had spoken quite highly of this old friend of his, so hopefully studying under him would help bring a sense of familiarity to her life. Henry is a fairly standard looking Lepidominem. Being from a northern region he has thick pale "hair", with longer hair on his head, around his neck, chest, and back, and around his feet. His facial "mask" is fairly simple, with the only dark pigmentation forming "eyebrows". He has green compound eyes and an under bite. His most distinguishing feature is the eyespots on his wings. Though every Lepidominem has eyespots on their wings to help ward off predators, his - as well as many family members from his father's side of the family - have slit "pupils" in their eyespots rather than the typical round "pupils". The rest of his wings are colored with various shades of red, brown, and orange. His outfit is rather simple: a red turtleneck sweater, dark leather trousers and gloves, and a brown leather long-tailed waistcoat with orange edges. Henry is overall a very passionate man. When it comes to his profession, he is willing to go to any length needed to further his various projects, even if that means losing the public's favor from time to time. When it comes to the people he cares about, he's willing to drop almost anything to take care of them. When not busy with anything of importance he's a fairly reserved fellow, opting to spend his time chatting with his mother and assistant over tea, reviewing his research journals, and tending his small food garden. *'Moth "abilities":' Being of a species based on moths, Henry - as well as any other Lepidominem - can do just about anything a moth can. *'Gregor Pinedust of Neyor:' Father - deceased *'Jeanne Cloverdew-Pinedust of Harrier:' Mother - a member of the Council of the Elms. *'Devlin Foxfire of Frederick:' Father's research partner who treated Henry as brother - deceased *'Marie Foxfire of Devlin:' Daughter of Devlin Foxfire - assistant and protégé. *'Council of the Elms:' Not exactly "enemies" per se, but many members of the Council are unsure and a bit doubtful Henry's practices and credibility. Marie Redux.png|Marie Foxfire of Devlin *Henry's very first design was very human-like, with the only moth characteristics being wings, antennae, and limbs covered in moth "hair". **The design actually had its roots in a design created for a month-long Halloween event for a Tumblr roleplaying blog run by his creator. *If Henry were to appear in any media, it'd probably be a web comic. *Henry's current color palette was achieved by layering his previous two color palettes and tweaking the opacity. Henry Pinedust 1.0.png|Henry's first fully moth-like design. Henry 2.0 Color Test 1.png|The first color palette test for Henry's second design. Henry 2.0 Color Test 2.png|The second color palette test for Henry's second design. Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:SpyroBiel's characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Neutral characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Arthropods Category:Characters who can fly